moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aendral Stormsong
#Personality|Personality}} #Early_Life|History}} #Druid_Forms_.26_Items|Druid Forms}} }} Aendral is a wise figure in the Druid community. Having been in the dream for extended thousands of years and having learned directly from the Green Flight. He is seen as a beacon of progression in the Circe having advocated for woman Druids for a long period of time, even going so far as ignoring the Archdruids command to cease teaching them. Aendral is also a brilliant military commander having been in the Moon Guard combat division and defended both the mortal world and the eternal dream from a myriad of threats. He relies of his command of nature to battle his foes, nature itself rallying to his command. Aendral is neutral on the views of the Alliance and Horde on the exception of the Hordes incursions into Ashenvale and their dominion of Azshara seeing it as an affront of Kaldorei power. He has made his voice be heard numerous time to the Kaldorei government and the Cenarion Circle. It is said, he himself has participated in the massacres of large amount of Orcs, being dubbed Amau'dae '''orcish for Moon Demon and the '''Druid of the Red Forest by the sentinels of Ashenvale for after his involvement the forests would be painted red by the blood of orcs. Personality A calm individual that is slow to anger, prefering dialogue and diplomacy over any form of combat. But if forced, he will become relentless as nature's own wrath against those who would do harm to Azeroth. A master tactician that commanded large forces in the wars across time from the War of the Ancients all the way to the Draenor campaign, Aendral has a long military record and he is a well versed fighters and diplomat. But in all he most than all wishes to share his knowledge to those that wish to learn, he believes that he must prepare the new generations for their troubles would be great and he wishes to prepare them for the task ahead. Early Life Aendral was born with deep violet skin, silver eyes and green hair. He was a healthy Kaldorei child, he was named Aendral in honor of his great grandfather Lord Aendral the Stormwind, a commander of the Kingdom's military forces. Aendral took his arcane tutalages seriously ever since he was a young child as well as his mother's imparted love for the mother moon and the Arcane Arts. His mother a powerful and influential Highborne in the court of the great Queen Azshara could not be seen with a child born from the seed of a lowborn soldier and such gave Aendral to the Moon Guard. This was the bliss of his early years, he learned and grew under the tutelage of the greatest sorcerers of the Empire even learning from his mother the forbidden spells of the Highborne. He would rise through the ranks of the Moon Guard not just because of his heritage but rather his tremendous power over the arcane and great charisma. It was said he was even groomed for the position of Sorceror Lord. But such things never came to pass, as the Legion came. War of the Ancients Aendral was extremely active during the War of the Ancients, taking command of a large force of Moon Guard. He was known to have combated powerful Eredar Warlocks in duels of magic that leveled villages. He was not part of the main force for a large part of the conflict. Only joining the main force during the siege of Zin-Azhsari. Where he would display his command over the arcane defeating many demons, as he attempted to make sure Malfurion and his allies would be able to close the way. He survived the great battle and reunited with the remaining forces of the Kaldorei people after the sundering. It was during these moments where he began to doubt the power of the Arcane, as it had been the cause of the great calamity it had on it's people. When Illidan created the new Well of Eternity he was outraged and was one of the persons that advocated for the immediate execution of the betrayer. He was of course over-ruled by the Druid Malfurion. He bowed to his wisedom and ceased. Druidism & New Life Aendral was one of the first to accept the call of Malfurion to learn Druidism. He long harbored repressed feelings about his abilities in the arcane, believing them to be corruptible and instrumental in the destruction of his people. He took to Druidism and unlike Arcane he was a slow learner, as Druidism was everything Arcane was not. Arcane bended the powers of the world to their will and Druidism worked alongside them. Aendral persevered and while he made progress he was severely setback compared to his peers, something which caused a deep grudge inside of him. But having taken the mantle of a Druid, he had a duty to safeguard to the dream and as such he was placed inside the barrow to sleep and safeguard the Eternal Dream. Inside the Dream, the druids were received by the Green Flight who taught them their charge and their most solemn duty to take care of the dreaming world for in the dream mortals were more susceptible to corruption. Aendral even here was a slow learner. But he was tenacious and worked harder than most others, this brought the attention of the Great Green Wyrm, Ysaron. He would disguise himself as a very elderly Kaldorei made of bark and approached Aendral and would offer him tutelage in the ways of druidism. Unbeknownst to Aendral, Yseron was the Lord of the Sleeping Forest and the great companion of the great wisp Aessina. Yseron in his wisdom took the acolyte to the great spirit to test his spirit and in his heart of hearts she could see he was tied to the natural world but his attachment to the old ways and the waking world prevented him to advance properly in the druidic ways. Yseron approached Aendral and explained the tenets of being a druid and becoming one with nature. A druid must hear all spirits of nature and through them they would assist the druid in their duties. This was Aendral first great test to commune with the spirits of the living forest and they would impart wisdom to Aendral. He would learn and befriend the spirits of the living forest for exactly one hundred years, in those hundred years he would receive tutelage in the history of nature, the duties of druidism and how to wield nature itself. After his first task completed, Yseron commanded Aendral to ask a tree to grow, in the past such a spell would have been impossible for Aendral to command but through his training and the wisdom of the spirits he would ask not command the tree to grow and it answered by growing. Such was the first teaching of the druid to commune with nature not to command. His Shan'do would continue to offer him great trials without mercy some required great wisdom and other great feats of druidic magic but Aendral passed them all. The tutelage under the Green Wyrm was not traditional but they yielded great results as when his last trial was presented upon him. The great Yseron cursed Aendral and transformed his dreamform to a wooden statue in his likeness. His master informed him, free yourself of this curse or forever be trapped as a tree. Aendral struggled for years as a tree, he used all of his knowledge to break free but his magic was non-consequential to that of a Green Dragon, it was there when all his options exhausted did he understood "You cannot command nature, you are to accept it." as he did the curse lifted. The training with his Shan'do took hundred of years and it would continue but he was ready to return to the larger dream and carry out his duties as a Druid for the world needed it's guardian now more than ever. War of the Satyr Aendral would be an active participants during the War of the Satyr. His control over nature allowed him to reap carnage into Satyr and Demons alike. His power was so dangerous even other druids would fear him, as his attack would end the enemy in a massacre. He did not believe in mercy for those who sided with demons. His Shan'do imparted his mindset of the absolute protection of the forest, and thus Aendral was not merciful he was ruthless in the protection of the forest. Aendral was present during the creation of the Cenarion Circle, his voted in assent towards their creation but he quickly resumed his post inside the dream after the war's conclusion where he would rest for thousand more years. Greensworn & War of the Sands For thousand of years Aendral served the Emerald Dream and the Green Flight, he fought back all sort of corruption both in the waking world and the Dream. For his vigil he was rewarded, his Shan'do formally granted him the special privilege of being a Greensworn under his service. He was taken into the heart of the forest in which his Shan'do presided over and was formally inducted into his service as a greensworn. He helped preserve the forest in the Dream, undertaking tasks for the Greenflight balancing the world as an agent of his flight in his duties as a Greensworn he fought during the War of the Shifting Sands. Under the command of the mighty Archdruid Fandral Staghelm and the Kaldorei and Draconic forces, Aendral fought in many campaigns in the war destroying scores of silithid to protect the Kaldorei land of Feralas. Aendral using his command of nature, he would rile treants and the very forest to rise in opposition to the mighty Silithid offensive. As the war raged on and casualties for the Kaldorei under his command began to rise, he pleaded with his Shan'do to urge his brood to fight alongside him. His Shan'do agreed to send a token force led by his son Uthon to be with him. With the force of dragons rallied to defend Feralas the Kaldorei forces were bolstered and was able to push back the Silithid from Feralas as more dragons from different flights rallied to the aid of the Kaldorei the silithid were pushed back and sealed. As the war left Kalimdor hurt and scarred, Aendral began to travel Kalimdor with some fellow Druids of the circle to heal the world. Peace & Home After the war Aendral decided to travel Kalimdor to heal places where the war had ravaged nature, some acolytes joined on his travels they were his first Thero'shans: Farel Whisperstorm, Lyria Deersong, Andrel Stormeye, Farun Moonsong and Aryen Moonsong. Aendral and his Thero'shans travelled from Feralas across all of Kalimdor meeting different races and ideals and how they connected to nature. They defended Shu'halo from the Centaurs that plagued them and they were rewarded with tales of the Earthmother and how we was the very land they roamed. Aendral and his students thanked the Shu'halo for their hospitality and continued on their journey from Desolace to the lush forests of Ashenvale where they settled and created a Druid school and a small settlement for Kaldorei. After naming the settlement "Tal'Elun" the Druids began to build buildings and structures to support the newly made settlement. As they began the arduous process. Many of their kin began to arrive, other Druids began to arrive to help with the process and the Sisterhood of Elune came to create a moonwell so that Elune herself be present in their homes. A Sentinel outpost was established in the Enclave, led by Sentinel-Captain Lunaria. Aendral was struck with her beauty and she shared his feelings through cooperation and interaction their romance bloomed until they were married. They soon conceived a child naming her in honor of the Mother Moon, Elunis. These were Aendral happiest moments his Thero'shans became all full fledged Druids and his settlement and Druidic Enclave grew thanks to Aendral open policy for females that wanted to to learn the Druidic ways. This peace would land for a thousand years, and Aendral believed the days of war and bloodshed had ended. End of Peace (WIP) Ashes in the Past (WIP) Stewardship of Ashenvale (WIP) Druid Forms & Items 'Owl Form: '''Aendral flight form is that of a Lunarwing Owl, his connections with the moon and the skies allows him to delve deeper into the connection of the natural world and the Moon Goddess allowing him access to those creatures blessed by the Mother Moon. His plumage in this form deep purple and gold along with antlers and a icon in reverence to the Mother Moon rest on his crest. This form is large allowing him to carry others on his back with barely any problem to his speed. '''Saber Form: '''Aendral control over nature affect his druidic forms, in his saber form his body is made out of Iron Bark. His body is covered in bark instead of fur, this allows him to meld better into forested regions and allows for better protection and offense. '''Bear Form: '''His bear form would be a large bear formed out of pure Stone, allowing him for better protection at the sacrifice of speed. '''Treant Form: '''Aendral in extreme circumstances can take upon the form of a powerful Ancient of Knowledge, allowing his vast controls over the restorative power of the forest, allowing the natural energy to flow through his body. This causes great strain on his spirit and he cannot maintain the form for a large amount of time. '''Saha'nir: '''A staff born of the branches of the world tree Nosdrassil and blessed with the holy waters of the ancient moonwell in the Temple of Elune. It is said that if held the spirits of the wilds commune with the holder. Allies & Companions '''Raelor Valeclaw '''is one of Aendral closest allies within the Cenarion Circle, having known him for years Aendral has formed a close bond with the Druid and they have shared their knowledge and teachings with each other and even help found the Emerald Enclave within the forests of Ashenvale. While they do not see each other frequently as Aendral would hope, he know his ally and friend would answer his call of need. Ballads & Writings ''"''May the leaves whisper her name in her splendor. Oh, great Dreamer watch us in our slumber. Rest now, in the Mother's embrace." ''"Children of the Stars you are not alone, Rise rise children of the Night for she comes, Bandu Thoribas Kaldorei , The Mother weeps for her children, Elune-Adore Elundorei, She comes for you" Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne Category:Druids Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Characters